


练笔2（军官攻X强受/诱受，丧尸设定，R18，办公室play，6k字，一发完）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan





	练笔2（军官攻X强受/诱受，丧尸设定，R18，办公室play，6k字，一发完）

丧尸病毒爆发后，全世界陷入巨大的混乱之中，人类在短短半年的时间里减少至35亿，人性也在极端环境下消失殆尽。政府消失，有些第三世界的小国甚至因此不复存在。

但人类并没有因此消沉下去，他们开始组织自己的队伍来保证可以更好地活下去，有些军队在无政府的情况下依然坚守命令，他们开始去救助活着的人，他们建起高墙，搜寻物资，尽可能地去守卫自己的家园。

中国，某市市区，几个人围在超市门口。

为首的男人身材高挑，五官端正，穿着一身迷彩军装，奇怪的是他的腰间没有枪，而是配着一把有着黑金配色的唐刀，他将耳朵贴在门玻璃上听着里面的动静，其他四个人守着四周，以防有丧尸突袭。

确定安全后，男人对着其他人做出OK的手势，抽出腰间的佩刀，小心翼翼地打开门。

门刚被打开，一声古怪的低吟便从超市里面传了出来，男人长臂一挥手起刀落，丧尸立刻身首异处，后面的人紧紧跟上，用手里的枪解决掉了陆续迎来的丧尸。

“真他妈的恶心。” 男人一刀劈向面前的丧尸的脑袋，一脸厌恶地看着它倒地，环视四周确定安全后，扭头向里面喊道。

“清干净了吗？有没有人受伤？” 

过了一会儿，货架的最里面传来了回应：“报告韩队长，没有！” 

“好，你们几个看看有没有能用的东西，能装的都装起来，随时小心。” 

韩晏踢开脚下的尸体，擦干净刀上的血污，打算看看货架上还有没有可以拿走的东西，他捡起来几袋被踩碎的巧克力和饼干，这家大超市在病毒爆发后被人抢走了很多东西，但在他们的搜索下还是发现了不少有用的资源。

韩晏在前台的柜子里找到了几盒烟，如获珍宝地揣进口袋里，在去找队友的路上路过了计生用品的货架，他抬头看了一眼，饱暖思淫欲，这年头能有一口好饭吃都是很难得的事情，韩晏在那里站了一会儿……

拿走了最贵的一支润滑剂。

……

清点完物资，韩晏看了一眼手表：“时间不早了，今天是我们出来的第五天，这一趟我们获得了足够多的物资，收拾一下可以准备回家了。”

“韩队长，我们发现地下有一个大仓库，里面……应该有更多的东西。” 一个戴眼镜的年轻人手里拿着一把十字弩，有些谨慎地说道。

韩晏不悦地看向年轻人，冷声道：“时间已经不早了，你们应该知道丧尸在夜晚会更加活跃，抓紧时间准备撤退。”

可队员似乎有些不满意韩晏的命令，开口道：“可是队长，我们出来一次不容易，能有机会为什么不去看看呢……”

“对啊对啊，去看看吧。” 

“反正秦长官也说过，这次保证在一周之内回去就好了。” 

听到队员的要求，韩晏蹙紧了眉，犹豫了一会终于妥协：“把这些装车上，检查弹药，我们速战速决。”

……

超市的仓库在地下，韩晏破开门后发现通道里全是黑色的血迹，他让队员们站在原地不要乱动，自己拔出刀缓步走向仓库门口。

四周一片寂静，韩晏将耳朵附上铁门准备听一听里面的动静，铁门对面安静得可怕，正当韩晏稍微放松警惕，一声熟悉的嘶吼突然响起！铁门瞬间被拍得乱晃，韩晏警觉地立刻后退，捡起一根铁棍插在门把手上，听着里面的嘈杂的声音越来越多，他暗叫不妙，立刻转身离开。

“跑！”

铁门被硬生生推挤开，站在后面的队员立刻做出行动，在韩晏刚跑出大门的时候将门死死关住，韩晏砍断跟着他跑出来的丧尸的脖子，他知道这扇门撑不了多久，大声命令道。

“立刻撤退！”

队员们在长时间的磨合中早就有了默契，两人边后撤边开枪射向破开门后不断涌出的丧尸，剩下两个人用最快的速度回到车上，等队员都上车后，立刻猛踩油门疾驰而去，韩晏看着车玻璃上的血手印随着车子的启动抹开，终于松了一口气。

一切归于平静，戴眼镜的年轻人握着方向盘，看了看韩晏略显狼狈的脸，十分愧疚地道歉：“队长，对不起，我不知道会是这样……”

韩晏无所谓地摆手：“没事，估计是超市的工作人员躲在里面避难，不小心把感染的人也带进去了，我看里面的丧尸大多都穿着工作服，王杰，你把那个地址记下，过一段时间我们派两队过来看能不能清掉里面的丧尸，那些人吃不完仓库里的东西，估计应该还有不少物资。”

后座一个惊魂未定的略胖的男生听到韩晏的话，立刻应声，掏出书包里的地图，在上面找了半天最后在某处画了个圈。

车平稳地向东驶去，经过一天多的时间，他们终于在一处铁皮包裹的高墙门口停下。

站在高处巡逻的男人看到是韩晏，连忙对门口高声喊道：“是韩队长回来了，快开门！”

墙内一片骚动，车开进墙内，韩晏在一群人的簇拥下下了车，这一周他带队出去寻找物资，满身全是血污，对前来查点物资的工作人员简单交代几句，便迫不及待地离开了。

……

总会议室里，所有人都是一脸愁容，物资已经明显不够，如果再这样下去，他们连一日一餐都无法保证了。

韩晏带队出去已经快一周，墙外有多危险大家都心知肚明，韩晏平安归来的可能性只是一个未知数，坐在主位的高大男人扶着额，脸色最差。

男人身穿军装，肩上的星星数量昭示着他的级别高低，即使长期没有好好休息，也难掩他的气宇不凡。

“韩队长出去一周还没回来，我们只能继续缩减大家的食物。” 

男人点点头，补充道： “15岁以下的孩子的供应不能再减了。” 

其他人都点头表示同意。

“对了，新的一批队伍应该已经训练完毕，要不然……” 

“不行，那群孩子还不具备能面对丧尸的心态，我不赞成让他们出墙。” 男人直接打断那人的提案，严肃地回道。

一旁有人劝诫道： “秦长官，在这种特殊时期，他们该去面对这些了。” 

“我们还没有到让孩子去拼命的地步！” 名为秦皓渊的军官狠狠地瞪向那人，长年的军旅生活让他的气场强大，仅仅是一个眼神便让所有人统统闭嘴。

“如果韩晏……如果韩队长两天后还没有回来，重新分配巡逻人员，编出一支五人队伍去西南方向这个城市附近搜寻物资”秦皓渊指了指地图上的某处，语气低沉。

会议室的气氛陷入低谷，所有人都默不作声，正当这时，一名士兵突然闯进会议室，激动地大喊。

“秦长官，韩队长回来了！” 

秦皓渊本是一脸疲惫，听到这个消息，立刻精神地站了起来：“他们回来了？”

士兵疯狂点头：“还带回来了很多东西！大家都在搬呢！”

秦皓渊心中狂喜，不再和这帮人废话，急匆匆地结束会议，等他回到办公室，发现韩晏已经躺在他的椅子上等着他了。

韩晏刚洗完澡，头发没有干透，湿漉漉地滴着水，他穿着一件藏蓝色的外套，敞开着露出精壮的肌肉，慵懒地横躺在秦皓的办公椅上，嘴里叼着一根烟，旁边还立着他最爱的唐刀。

秦皓渊见到韩晏完好无损地躺在那里，如释重负，长时间紧绷着的神经终于放松下来。

韩晏抬眼看向面前这个穿着军装的男人，调笑道：“哟，秦长官。” 

秦皓渊笑道： “你终于回来了。”

韩晏睨了他一眼，低声问道：“怎么？想我了？” 

秦皓渊没有说话，凑到韩晏的面前，韩晏吸了一口烟，眯着眼吐在秦皓渊凑近的脸上。

秦皓渊将他手里的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，低下头吻住韩晏，动作急切而热烈，韩晏抬着下巴，顺从地接受来自秦皓渊的吻。

一吻结束，韩晏轻笑：“秦大长官，你这是怎么了，一周不见变成大熊猫了？”

秦皓渊不理会韩晏的嘲讽，他这段时间以来几乎没有睡过觉，每次闭眼都是韩晏被丧尸分食的血腥画面，秦皓渊站直了身子，倚着办公桌，低声问道。

“任务顺利？”

“你是在质疑我的能力。”韩晏哼了一声，“你可别忘了，我……”

“你是中国特战部队单兵作战第一名，及其擅长冷兵器作战，自幼习武，现在还有家里祖传的宝刀护身，可是韩晏，现在已经不是和平时代了，即使你再厉害，只要你被丧尸咬了一口……”秦皓渊不再说下去，他们都明白结果是什么。

“我这不是好好回来了吗？”韩晏依旧是一脸无所谓的表情，抬起长腿，用军靴的鞋尖去碰秦皓渊的腰。

“我没和你开玩笑。”秦皓渊躲了一下。

“我也没和你开玩笑，”韩晏继续用鞋尖蹭秦皓渊的腰，“你是这里地位最高的军官，我必须服从你的指令，但你要明白，我是兵，是中国军人，只要国家还在，我就必须冲到第一线，你作为军官，不能让我的能力浪费，我现在甚至觉得只要我少休息一天，就能从丧尸嘴里多救出来一个人……”

“你别给自己太大压力。” 

“这不是压力，是责任。” 韩晏语气难得的严肃“你说过，即使陷入无政府的境地，中国军队都不能散，现在你做到了，那我也能。”

秦皓渊看着面前这个男人，无奈地叹了一口气。

韩晏一直都是好强的人，比赛一定要是第一，哪怕是他不擅长的领域，他也要做到最完美的地步。

“能活一天是一天，多活一天赚一天，你天天就是想得太多。” 韩晏不屑地翻个白眼，对秦皓渊的担忧并不领情。

“好了，不谈这些了。”秦皓渊不想和韩晏在这种话题上浪费口舌，他扔给韩晏一条巧克力：“这是你成功完成任务额外赏你的。”

韩晏接过巧克力，眯着眼睛笑：“这不会是你偷偷给我留的吧？”

秦皓渊直接避开了韩晏的问题： “你立了功，奖励你是应该的。” 

韩晏也不再逗他，将巧克力放进口袋里，正当这时，门外响起了敲门声。

“请进。” 

进门的和韩晏一队的戴眼镜的年轻人，他臭着一张脸，似乎受了什么委屈一般。

“报告， 我叫陈思林，是韩队长的队员。”

韩晏睨了他一眼，低头点烟。

“说吧，是因为什么事。”

“刚才确定的下一批搜寻小队，我为什么不在队伍名单里？” 陈思林急的脸都发红，“我知道之前我做了错误的决定，但是不能因为这个就不让我参加任务了……秦长官，我一定会改正的。”

秦皓渊劝道：“我不是质疑你的能力，你是一名很优秀的弩箭手，我记得你是拿过全国大学生射击比赛冠军，在这种情况下你确实是我们的重点队员，但是这次情况特殊，我明白你的心切……”

“你别和他扯没用的。” 韩晏打断秦皓渊的话，吸了一口烟，看向陈思林。

“陈思林，你知道我们下次要搜寻的地点吗？”

陈思林摇了摇头。

“我们要去s市，我记得你是s市的人吧？你是在这附近上的大学。” 韩晏继续说着，“你能保证如果你在大街上遇到你的父母、你的朋友，他们已经变成了丧尸，我可以去杀了他们，但是能保证你会毫不犹豫地射穿他们的头吗？”

陈思林愣在原地。

“因为你不能，即使他们已经变成丧尸，你也下不去手，我了解你。” 韩晏冷声道，“所以我不会让我的队员陷入危险，哪怕是有很小的可能性，我也会将他排除，我不怀疑你的能力，但是这一次，对不起，不行。”

“韩队长……” 

韩晏叼着烟，平静地看着他。

“……如果有幸存者，请一定救下来。” 

“不用你这么说，我也会去做的。” 韩晏换了一个舒服的姿势，不再搭理他了。

陈思林冷静下来，和两人道歉后匆匆离开，秦皓渊待他走后，开口道： “你为什么要告诉他实情？” 

“他又不是小孩，这点压力都顶不住的话，他早就废了。”

韩晏揉了揉头发，蹭秦皓渊腰的脚尖往下移了移，蹭了一会儿，见秦皓渊的眼神都有些不对劲了，笑道。

“秦大长官，怎么了？” 

秦皓渊知道韩晏的恶趣味，忍耐着开口道：“别乱动。”

“啊？我动哪里了？” 韩晏一脸惊讶的表情，脚上的动作没有停，“难不成秦长官还是个黄花大闺女，不让碰啊？”

秦皓渊咬牙切齿地沉声道：“韩晏…… ”

“嗯？” 韩晏见秦皓渊胯下的某个部位已经被他撩拨得鼓出小山包，将嘴里的烟掐灭，手顺着裸露的胸膛摸向皮带扣，笑着看向秦皓渊，用极低的声音诱惑着他。

“想干我吗？” 

那声音低沉而色情，秦皓渊觉得他如果再不做出点行动就不是男人了，也顾不得这里是办公室，低吼一声，一把扫下桌上的文件，将韩晏抱在办公桌上急切地解开他的皮带扣。

韩晏嘴角带笑，配合着秦皓渊的动作将裤子连同内裤一并脱到膝盖以下，他抚摸着秦皓渊的头，享受着他在自己脖颈处的啃咬，往秦皓渊的手里塞了一只润滑剂。

秦皓渊抬起头，看到手里的东西，疑惑地问：“你从哪里弄到的？”

“搜物资的时候发现的，这个牌子我以前还买不起呢……” 韩晏小声嘟囔着。

“先用不到它，” 秦皓渊把润滑剂放在一边，跪在韩晏面前，“先伺候好你再说……”

秦皓渊将头埋在韩晏的胯部，毫不犹豫地将那根挺立着的性器含进嘴里。

韩晏闷哼一声，弓着身子抓住了秦皓渊的头发。

秦皓渊技术娴熟，很快就让韩晏双腿发颤，他趁着韩晏浑身放松，挤出来一些润滑剂涂在韩晏的后穴，慢慢地插入一根手指。

“嗯……舒服……” 韩晏摸着秦皓渊的头，似是在鼓励他。

秦皓渊仔细地帮韩晏扩张，舌头灵活地挑逗韩晏的龟头，快感让韩晏觉得从小腹一直爽到头发丝，他扬起下巴，发出难耐的呻吟声。

“够了……可以了。” 韩晏拽着秦皓渊的头发让他抬头，站起身背对着他俯下身子。

秦皓渊目光阴沉，他拉下拉链掏出硬挺着的性器，龟头顶在韩晏的穴口处，缓慢却不容反抗地插了进去。

韩晏被压在办公桌上，被插入的涨满感令他不由地深呼吸，秦皓渊一口气干进最深处，不等韩晏适应便动起了腰。

突然的动作让韩晏呻吟出声，几次快速的深入浅出后，韩晏适应了秦皓渊的撞击，疼痛感逐渐消失，快感迅速蔓延至全身。

粉嫩的肉穴被性器撑到最开，迫不及待般吸紧秦皓渊的阳具，秦皓渊被韩晏夹得呼吸一窒，动作变得更加激烈。

简陋的办公桌不堪重负，发出吱呀吱呀的响声，韩晏舒服得眯起眼，伏在桌子上不断发出粗重的呻吟。

“嗯……快点……快……” 

韩晏对自己的欲望从来不加掩饰，他催促着秦皓渊，渴望更猛烈的操干。

秦皓渊哼笑一声，扣紧韩晏的腰突然加快动作，粗长的性器抽离小穴，在穴口刚刚合拢的时候又狠狠地插入直直地戳向韩晏的敏感点，穴口在不断的摩擦中发红，乳白色的润滑剂流到大腿上，看上去色情淫乱，肉体的撞击声不绝于耳，韩晏被干得呻吟声都变了调。

“怎么样？舒服了吗？” 秦皓渊俯下身，恶劣地问道。

韩晏扶着桌子高声呻吟，被插得说话都断断续续，即使是这样也不忘讥讽秦皓渊：“我……怀疑你没吃饭，一点力气……都没有……啊……”

“小点声，这可是办公室。” 秦皓渊起身，闭着眼享受那紧致的后穴紧紧缠绕自己的致命快感。

韩晏降低了呻吟声，他的双腿发颤，双目失神，在秦皓渊粗暴的侵占中射出了精液。

射精带来后穴的收缩让秦皓渊涨大了几分，他刚打算加快动作进行最后的冲刺，却不办公室门被敲响。

韩晏身体一僵，秦皓渊也停下了动作。

韩晏回过神来，想挣开秦皓渊的桎梏，却被他按住，阳具更是使坏地一口气插入，细细研磨韩晏的后穴，韩晏捂住嘴不让自己出声，秦皓渊平复好自己的气息，问道：“是谁？” 

“报告，我是江远，掌管后勤分配，想请问您新物资的分配工作。”

“我在忙……你一个小时后再来吧。” 

“秦长官……” 

“我说了我在忙！” 秦皓渊不悦地皱起眉，深吸一口气，因为韩晏已经在悄悄晃动腰，让那根巨物进出自己的身体。

“韩晏……” 秦皓渊沉声威胁。

江远在门口站了一会便离开，确定江远走后，秦皓渊恶狠狠地撞进韩晏的体内，似是报仇一般在他的身上发泄，韩晏难掩嘴边的坏笑，却被秦皓渊干到说不出话……

……

事后。

韩晏躺在办公椅上，身体里还留有秦皓渊射进来的精液，后穴一片黏腻，稍微一动就有液体流出来，他从口袋里摸出一支烟，叼在嘴里点燃。

激烈的性爱过后两人都平静了不少，秦皓渊系好腰带，看着衣冠不整的韩晏。

“舒服了？” 

“嗯，舒服了。” 韩晏对他笑了笑，勾过秦皓渊的脖子和他交换了一个带着烟味的吻。

“我要去发表演讲，有了新的物资，我需要让人们定下心……” 秦皓渊说着，语气有些歉意，觉得自己像是一个提了裤子不认账的渣男。

韩晏眯着眼睛看他：“领子。” 

“领子？” 

“领子歪了。” 韩晏慵懒地起身，把翻开的衣领正好，又躺了回去，“形象得树立好，去吧，我在这等你回家。”

秦皓渊笑了，他低头亲吻韩晏的脸颊，戴上帽子，走出办公室。

韩晏叼着烟，脸上尽是温柔的笑意。

末世固然可怕，人性在这种情况下将面临最血腥残酷的考验，但爱却是亘古不变的力量，它能令人的心连到一起，团结所有人类，哪怕肤色各异，哪怕语言不同。

有了这种力量，人类依旧是蔚蓝地球上最强大的生物，他们早晚会度过难关，走出黑暗，在未来的某段时间里，携手共创新的家园！


End file.
